Rimmen
Rimmen is a city in Elsweyr's region of Anequina, and is its capital city. By game *Rimmen (Arena) *Rimmen (Online) Description Rimmen is located over a hill. From the distance it seems to be a golden gleam. , part two chapter nine It is said that the Akaviri built a magnificent shrine there, the Tonenaka, which houses ten thousand statues. Rimmen also has stunning canals. Buildings and walls in Rimmen have elegant bones of ivory colored stone, with few towers but many domes. The market is a bustling, colorful plaza empty in the middle, but girdled by tents and stalls and bounded by canals. The palace is an ancient-looking structure raised up on a high, tiered stone substructure. , part two chapter eight History When humans were still in a primitive state, Khajiit caravans already reached as far as what is Rimmen today.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Elsweyr During the Interregnum, Akaviri refugees fled to and possibly founded Rimmen from Attrebus, a short-lived pretender to the Imperial throne. As they were settled at the border of Elsweyr, those people became known as the "Rim Men." Later they allied with the Cyrodiilics in a war against the Kamal, in a bid to reunite the Empire, but eventually they had to submit to the Mane again. In 2E 812 they seceded yet again, only to resubmit yet again later as a vassal kingdom.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Elsweyr Confederacy In 2E 576, Rimmen was conquered by Euraxia Tharn of the noble House Tharn of Cheydinhal in an event known as The Frostfall Coup. She would later seek the Demon Weapon, hidden in The Halls of Colossus for many years, to help her expand her kingdom but first she needed the Wrathstone to help her find it. Eventually, when she finds it, she releases the Demon Weapon. Dragons. At the end of the Second Era, Tiber Septim annexed a swath of Elsweyr border land, including Rimmen, and cleared it of all Khajiitf. Near the city he built The Halls of Colossus in order to assemble Numidium. As a result, the area is said to be "poisoned glow-rock."[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/interviews-skeleton-man Skeleton Man's Interview with Denizens of Tamriel] Also during the Second Era, it was known that a group known as the Jovial Lambasters worshiped the Daedric Prince Clavicus Vile from this city.Persistence of Daedric Veneration In the Third Era and Fourth Era, a song about a ball given by the Queen and Rimmen and her consort is sung.Jornibret's Last Dance In the early Fourth Era, following the Oblivion Crisis of 3E 433, Rimmen declared its independence from the Elsweyr confederacy. , page 179 In 4E 40, it enjoyed a relatively stable under the rule of a Potentate, despite civil war breaking out in Elsweyr. It is also the only place in eastern Elsweyr friendly to men and mer. In fact, fewer than half of the people living in Rimmen are Khajiit. The potentate forbids the nomad Khajiit clans inside the city, and illegally selling them moon-sugar is fined triple the worth of the sugar. Selling more than two pounds is punished with execution. Appearances * * * * * * * ** ** fr:Rimmen ru:Риммен uk:Ріммен Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Elsweyr Locations Category:Cities in Elsweyr Category:Infernal City: Cities Category:Capital Cities